Robert Cotton, 1st Baronet of Combermere (1635-1712)
}} Biography * Baronet, title created 29 Mar 1677 by Charles II. * Previously knighted, 1660. * MP (Minister of Parliament) for [Cheshire from 1679 to 1681 and from 1689 to 1702. 1st Baron of Combermere Sir Robert Cotton, 1st Baronet was an English politician. He was Member of Parliament (MP) for Cheshire from 1679 to 1681 and from 1689 to 1702. In 1677 he was made Baronet of Combermere in the County Palatine of Chester. After he was accused of treasonable correspondence with the Electress of Hanover, Sophia, in 1685 he was committed to the Tower of London by the Earl of Sunderland, Secretary of State for the Southern Department. He was eventually cleared of the charges. Cotton Family Ancestry The Cotton Family of Combermere Abbey has an extensive family ancestry that is directly descended from Henry II of England (1133-1189), Charlemagne (747-814) and the ancient Kings of Wessex. There are also many other notable family descendants. Combermere Abbey Principle residence was the Combermere Abbey located in Dodcott cum Wilkesley, English County of Cheshire. A former Christian monastery founded in 1130 AD and at one time the third largest church in Cheshire. In August 1539, the abbey and its estates, were granted to Sir George Cotton, an esquire of the body to Henry VIII of England (1491-1547). The Cotton Family kept it as a country home which they held up till 1919. He 1684 he married Hester Salusbury, daughter and sole heir of Royalist politician and soldier Sir Thomas Salusbury. As a result, the family's seat at Combermere Abbey was enhanced with the Llewenni Estate in Denbighshire, northeast Wales. Marriage and Family In 1684 he married Hester Salisbury (c1635-1710), daughter and sole heir of Royalist politician and soldier Sir Thomas Salusbury. As a result, the family's seat at Combermere Abbey was enhanced with the Llewenni Estate in Denbighshire, northeast Wales. MARRIED: c. 1658. Hester Salusbury of Llewenny, Denbighshire ? – 1710. Sister and heiress of Sir John Salusbury, fourth baronet of Llewenny. Only daughter of Sir Thomas Salusbury, second baronet. # Hester Cotton (1659-1690) - md = John Lacon of West Coppice, Shropshire # Sidney Cotton (1660-) - md Nathanial Lee of Darnhall, Cheshire # Anne Cotton (1661-1710) - c. 1661 – 22.8.1710 = Sir Thomas Taylor of Kellis, County Meath, Ireland # Arabella Cotton (1662-) - md Sir Henry Tichborne of Beaulieu, Dorst (later Lord Ferrard) # John Cotton (1663-1663) - Died in infancy # Hugh Cotton (1665-) - (heir apparent) c. 1665 – ? Did not inherit. Married c. 1689, Mary Russell of Laughharne, c. 1669 – ? Daughter of Sir William Russell. After Hugh’s death Mary married Lord Arthur, second son of Henry, Duke of Beaufort. Hugh-Calveley Cotton, who married Mary, only daughter and heiress of Sir William Russel, Bart. Hugh-Calvely died before his father and left an only daughter, Catherine, who married Thomas Lewis, Esq. of St Pierre, Monmouthshire. # Catherine Cotton (c1664-) - md married Thomas Lewis of St Pierre, Monmouthshire. # Penelope Cotton (1666-1710) - # Robert Cotton (1667-1667) -died in infancy # Jane Cotton (1669-1669) - died in infancy # Jane Cotton (1671-1710) # Thomas Cotton, 2nd Baronet of Combermere (1672-1715) - heir to Combermere Abbey # George Cotton (1674-1702) # Catherine Cotton (1675-1675) -died in infancy # Mary Cotton (c1678-) - md Sir John Fowler of Harnage Grange, Shropshire # Elizabeth Cotton (c1680-1712) - md Sir William Glegg of Gayton, Staffordshire # Charlotte Cotton (c1682-) - unmarried References * Robert Cotton - disambiguation * Combermere Abbey - Wikipedia * 1st Baron of Combermere - Wikipedia *Combermere Abbey *Combermere Restoration - Cotton Family History *[http://www.british-history.ac.uk/report.asp?compid=39977 'Houses of Cistercian monks: The abbey of Combermere' in A History of the County of Chester (Vol. 3), pp. 150–156 (1980)] *The Cottons of Combermere Abbey